My Twisted Life
by Amy's journal
Summary: This story is about this teenage girl trying to find her way in life. Having a life with a family that doesn't love her, an ex that stalks her, and death to all her love ones. Her life is filled with many problems...Full summary inside.
1. Why Me?

**Summary**: This story is about this teenage girl trying to find her way in life. Having a life with a family that doesn't love her, an ex that stalks her, and death to all her love ones. Her life is filled with many problems, but no one notices all the burses and cuts. Can a new school for the unnatural help this girl through her twisted life?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 1: Why Me?

* * *

A young girl around 15 is stand at her second story bed room window, watching the sunrise. Every morning she would watch and listen as the world began another day. She stood there

standing in her soft pink t-shirt and white booty shorts for about an hour before she headed to her own bathroom to get ready for school. While she was in the shower, unknown to her, her

stepfather waited for her, sitting on her bed.

_I hope today I can just live a normal life on my dad's death. Ever year it's always something._

Kagome got out the shower and put on her new school uniform. She look at her reflection and saw mixture of both her mother and her father. She sigh and setpped into her room.

"Good morning Kagome," her stepfather Kai greeted.

Kagome turned around shocked by the sudden noise. Her eyes went from soft to blank and cold stare. She knew how he acted when her mother and brother were donwstairs eating

breakfast.

"What are you doing in my room?" Kagome asked in a dead tone.

Kai look at her with a smirk that could make any girl want to run, but Kagome knew he wouldn't do anything, so long as her mother or brother were in ther house.

He slowly got up and walked up to her and said, "I just wanted to wish you a nice day at your new school."

_Flashback_

Kagome knew that ever sienve she was 8 to never trust Kai alone in a room. When her mom went to the market one day Kai was watching her and her 3 year-old brother Sota.

While Sota was taking a nap, Kagome was in her room reading a book her real dad gave her on her 5th birthday, before he died. She herd a noise and turned around and gave her new

dad a warm smile.

"Hey daddy!"Kagome greeted.

"Hey sweet-heart," Kai said as he walked over to the bed she was sitting in. "Say Kagome do you want to play a little game with me?"

"Sure daddy. What game?" She asked, while puting up her book.

"It's like tag, but more fun," he answered while getting close to the bed. Kagome agreed to play. Kai said he would count to 15 and then come to find her. The only rules they had was,

they had to stay on the second floor, and you couldn't tell anyone about the game.

While Kai started counting she ran to the main bathroom and jumped in the tub. Kai went to his bedroom first and checked under the bed, then the closet, and even in there personal

bathroom, but couldn't find her. So now that he knew he wasn't in his room he went to the main bathroom and checked the tub.

"Ah!" Yelled Kagome as Kai picked her up and went back to he room. He tossed her on her bed and Kagome started giggling, because she thought it was still part of the game. Kai went

back to her door and locked it, then slowly trned back to her with this look in his eyes.

Kagome looked bad at her stepfather and got really scared with that look he was giving her. She wanted to move but was so scared all she could do ws stair.

From that moment on Kagome knew she was in alot of trouble.

* * *

End Chapter


	2. It could be better

**Author:** Thanks for the guidence, I do enjoy to hear... read from yall.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter:** 2 **This could be better **

* * *

Last time: Kagome looked at step father and say an evil look in eyes. (Still in flashback mode -_-')

What Kagome didn't know was that her new daddy was very abusive.

Kai came up to the bed with an evil smirk on face.

_What is he going to do? _

Kai raised his hand to hit her

Kagome shut her eyes tight, crouched down, and screamed "**MOMMY!**"

Before his hand could make contact, a pinkish barrier surrounded Kagome, saving her from the deadly blow.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly to see why her father hadn't hit her yet .When she looked in his eyes she saw two emotions clearly, anger and fear.

Kai left out her and went back down stairs. From that day on until her 11 birthday Kai had hit her every time her mother left to the store. She couldn't get the barrier to work until she

turned 11.

_End Flash Back _

Kagome walked downstairs and grabbed her some toast and headed for her new school.

_Two more weeks until my 16__th__ birthday_.

Kagome thought as she stopped at a stop sign. She look both ways before she crossed the street. When she got to the corner, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Hey, you have the same uniform as me. Are you going to Four Soul High?"Asked the girl with dark brown eyes, long legs and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Yes, I was on my way there now. My name's Kagome," she stated as she grabbed the girl hand to help her stand up.

"My name's Sango," she answered with a warm smile. "Say what grade are you in Kagome?"

"I'm in the 10th. And you?"

"10th."

They were walking up to the school steps, heading toward the office, when Sango asked, "Kagome do you want to meet some of my friends?"

"I would love to," She answered after she got her schedule.

While Sango was leading Kagome to her friends hangout, they were talking about different things, just trying to getto know one another.

Sango lead Kagome to the roof of the school, where they found 4 other people.


	3. Letter from me

Sorry its taking me so long, i'm trying to find a perfect way to get all the main charcters introduce in the next chapter. If you have any ideas post it up, ther are no wrong answers.


End file.
